Parallel Worlds
by Chokoreto Hime
Summary: Una Haru Vongola?, Chrome Pervertida?, Uni Pedofila?, una Cavallone?, quien es Minami?, Un Lussuria Hetero y un Shamal Gei?, porque Bianchi parece acosar a Haru?, Donde esta Kyoko, Yamamoto y Gokudera?, almenos Fuuta es Fuuta...si quieres saber mas, entra y lee Onegai xD
1. Chapter 1

**hola de Nuevo chicas!**

**esta es una new history espero y les guste...ya falta poco para que mi musa me deje continuar escribiendo "Namida no kiseki" y "Behind the Smile of spring"...solo dejen que la ponga en su lugar -.-**

**bno sin mas espero y les guste salio de mi imaginacion un dia que estaba aburrida en mi clase y ya habia terminado mi trabajo...**

**bye bye...por ahora Ou-**

**Chibi-Hime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-san**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Parallel Worlds**

**by: Hime-chan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 0: Prologo**

"aunque existan mundos distintos, el alma es la misma" (Ichihara Yuuko)

.

.

.

.

.

"Un disparo, lo blanco se tiñe de rojo, el cuerpo cae al vacio, sus ojos se apagan, su temperature Baja..."

un grito salio de su boca sin poder evitarlo, se levanto intentando despejar aquellas imagenes de su mente, se sorprendio de no encontrar a cierta persona azabache, al bajar a la cocina un olor inudo su nariz, pudo apreciar a su madre quien se movia agilmente por ese sitio.

-Ohayo- saludo con naturalidad, Nana quien se encontraba de espaldas, sonrio al ver a su pequeña criatura levantada -Cariño el desayuno esta listo- le dijo al ver como se preparaba para ir al instituto -Desayunare en la escuela no te preocupes-, al salir de su casa se topo con dos personas con las que no esperaba toparse el dia de hoy -Judaime- saludo el estudiante de intercambio, junto a otra persona que sonreia animadamente, la persona castaña nego con la cabeza al saber que no se podria librar de esas personas tan facilmente.

Comenzo a caminar sabiendo que las otras dos personas la seguirian, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la escuela, pero un grito evito que continuara su camino -AL EXTREMO SAWADA, QUE BUENO VERTE- saludo Sasagawa, evitando que avanzara, -VAMOS UNETE AL CLUB DE BOXEO-continuo insistiendo, nego con la cabeza mientras avanzaba, rapidamente sus acompañantes lo siguieron, -creen que algun dia se canse de pedirme que entre al club de boxeo?- pregunto mas estos negaron con la cabeza, y solo solto un suspiro de resignacion.

* * *

Por otro lado se podia apreciar a otra persona castaña entre humo Azul, tosio un poco, para expulsar el humo tragado, miro a su alrededor, intentando identificar donde se encontraba, -HIIEE!, llegare tarde a la Escuela Reborn me matara- grito, sin dares cuenta tropezo con una mochila, tomandola corrio hasta namii-chuu, pero una persona lo detubo antes de entrar.

-Hervivoro que crees que haces- pregunto una voz aguda, que hiso que un escalofrio le recorriera el cuerpo al pensar el cierto prefecto, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con unos frios ojos Rojos en vez que unos de color Azul metalico -Minami-san?- pregunto incredulo, la peliazul funcio el seño como simbolo de molestia, y para sorpresa del castaño saco unos chacos de-quien sabe-donde -Largo de aqui o te mordere hasta la muerte- le dijo amenazante -Aun usas esa frase pervertida, Hibari?- pregunto una castaña con una sonrisa divertida la peliazul bufo al ver a su Jefa frente a ella - y tu no deberias estar en clases Sawada?- el castaño se sorprendio al oir su apellido, giro su rostro para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba -Haru?- pregunto la castaña poso su vista en el -Miura, que te eh dicho de venirme a acosar en horario de clases?- le dio una Mirada fria que le sorprendio.

-Vamos Hibari-san yo me encargare de este "hervivoro" tu sigue patrullando- le giño un ojo mentras le daba una sonrisa divertida el castaño se sonrojo al ver dicho gesto, mientras la castaña veia como la peliazul se alejaba -No crees que se te esta hacienda tarde para ir a Midori-el castaño la miro sin entender, hasta que se percato de que uniforme llebaba puesto, el cual consistia en un pantalon de vestir negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y un saco Azul marino.

abrio y cerro la boca como pez, intentando asimilar algo, seguro reborn le estaba jugando una broma, si eso era, comenzo a reirse de la nada, la castaña lo observo sin entender, hasta que un golpe lo hiso callar, una pelirosa habia corridor rapidamente en direccion de la castaña -Judaime, nos toco juntas en el laboratorio de ciencias- le informo mientras la abrazaba, la Sawada, intento librarse de la Gokudera pero esta se lo evitaba -Gokudera-chan no respiro- logro decir, la pelirosa la solto y comenzo a hacer reverencias exageradas, Tsuna seguia sin comprender, una pelirroja se acerco a ellos -Haha' tambien hare equipo con ustedes chicas- dijo soltando una risita -ni creas que te acercaras a judaime Yamamoto- le amenazo la pelirrosa, Tsuna sentia como comenzaba a marearse, al no comprender que rayos pasaba, lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue un grito con su nombre y el apellido de Haru.

.

.

.

.

Desperto encontrandose con un techo de color blanco, estaba en la enfermeria, se alegro de pensar que talvez era un sueño todo lo que recordaba, pero sus esperanzas murieron al ver a una pelirosa, junto a el quien llebaba el uniforme de Namimori, un suspiro llamo su atencion al ver a Shamal a su lado con una sonrisa que le asusto -Ohoho, pero que chico tan guapo- su voz habia salido tal y como sonaba la de Lussuria, se asusto y comenzo a alejarse del elinegro que lo intentaba besar.

* * *

Entro a la enfermeria esperando que el chico Miura se encontrara mejor, pero su sorpresa fue ver una escena un tanto comica, a un Tsunayoshi con una silla en sus manos, a una noqueada Bianchi en la esquina de la enfermeria, y a un Shamal atado en el escritorio, una gotita resbalo por su nuca ante dicha imagen.

.

.

.

Despues de noquear a Shamal y despertar a Bianchi, la 10ma Familia vongola se encontraba caminando al ya haber terminado las clases, Tsuna observaba a sus ''amigos'' y notaba algo diferente, Faltaba Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun y Onii-san, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que el grupo de jovenes se detubo al ver que su integrante mas parlanchino no aportaba nada a la platica, ni tampoco peleaba con Bianchi para llamar la atencion de la Sawada -Susede algo Tsuna-kun?- pregunto un pelirrojo, el alzo el rostro y se sorprendio al toparse con el Shimon, no se habia dado cuenta de que este se les habia unido -Eso es sierto, pasa algo Tsuna?- pregunto la otra pelirroja del grupo, el nego con la cabeza y los demas decidieron ya no preguntar.

-SAWADA!- aquel grito los hiso frenarse al saber a quien pertenecia la voz -Onee-chan- saludo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa la castaña, Tsuna miro extrañado a la persona recien llegada, y fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con Kurokawa Hana -UNETE AL CLUB DEL BOXEO- siguio con su peticion -Onee-chan, ya deberias de dejar de molestar a Haru-chan- le regaño el pelirrojo, Tsuna casi se le cae la mandibular ante lo visto -N-No te preocupes Enma-kun- dijo una castaña sonrojada ante las acciones del pelirrojo., el cual aun regañaba a su Hermana Tsuna sintio un dolor al ver la Mirada soñadora de Haru dirigida a el Pelirojo.

Nadie se dio cuenta pero Tsuna se puso palido, y es que que Rayos pasaba...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hehehe' que tal me quedo , espero y les guste este mundo paralelo,

que creen que Tsuna hara a partir de ahora? xD

y mas si Haru parece estar enamorada de nuestro Uke pelirrojo

bueno nos leemos en el prox cap ;)

.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 Reviews...**

**wiiii!~ soy feliz como una lombriz...ok no .-.**

**me alegro que les gustara! n..n**

**y pues dije porque no...y aqui esta el cap 1 *u***

**Chibi-Hime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-san**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Parallel Worlds**

**by: Hime-chan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1: Mundos conectados**

"No perteneces solo a ti mismo. No hay nada en este mundo que pertenezca solo a uno mismo. Todos están conectados a alguien más y comparten algo con ellos. Por eso nunca puedes ser libre. También por eso es divertido, triste y preciado"

(Ichihara Yuuko)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se levanto de sucama sintiendose extraño, hace poco que habia llegado a aquel mundo tan extraño, no habia podido ver a Gokudera-kun o Yamamoto, y menos a su adorada Kyoko-chan, escucho la voz de su "padre" llamandolo para que desayunase, extrañaba a su madre, incluso al idiota de su padre, salio de su "habitacion" recorriendo los frios pasillos de la casa, pudo alcanzar a ver algunos retratos de una mujer junto al que suponia era su "otro yo", de ese mundo.

cuando alfin llego al comedor una mujer lo vio con odio, por lo que habia logrado averiguar aquella mujer seria su madrastra, su padre llego con una sonrisa y la mirada de la mujer cambio, termino de desayunar bajo la atenta mirada de su "madre" y uno que otro comentario por parte del señor Miura, cuando llego a su instituto, un grupo de chicos se le acercaron, todos parecian querer charlar con el, algo que le sorprendio, ademas de enterarse que el instituto Midori solo era para hombres, sonrio feliz al saber que su yo de ese mundo tenia una buena vida aparentemente.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Solto un suspiro al escuchar el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el inicio de el receso, salio de la aula seguido de sus dos amigas que se encontraban mas entretenidas discutiendo, intentando ignorar los insultos de la pelirosa hacia la pelirroja no se dio cuenta que un joven se dirgia en la misma direccion chocando, quedando en una posicion un tanto comprometedora.

el peliazul caminaba tranquilamente intentando ignorar a sus locas Fangirls, que no se dio cuenta que chocaba con su querida Boss, Mukuro se dio cuenta de que la pelicastaña se encontraba abajo de el se sonrojo furiosamente compitiendo con un tomate maduro, se levato rapidamente bajando la cabeza -Gomenazai Boss- susurro, la pelicastaña rio levemente ante la timidez de el joven, -No pasa nada Mukuro-kun- le dijo acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño.

el chico del parche hiso una reverencia, a modo de agradecimiento al conocer el caracter de su jefa cuando se enojaba, se unio al grupo al enterarse que irian a almorzar a la azotea.

sentia tanta paz al sentir a su familia que aunque era un tanto rara y extrabagante era fiel y nunca abandonaria a alguno, esos eran sus pensamientos hasta que una patada la saco de su mundo -Dame-Haru, presta mas atencion- dijo una voz chillona proveniente de un bebe, se sorprendio al ver a la persona, -crei que volverias despues _**Luce**_- dijo sobandose la parte que la arcobalena habia golpeado -Hmn- contesto mientras se subia al hombro de la pelirroja.

-Que bueno que esta toda la Familia, tengo algo que comunicarles- dijo seria, la expresion de haru cambio radicalmente al comprender -Aun faltan mas integrantes, sera mejor reunirnos en mi casa- dijo seria, Luce sonrio al ver la actitud de jefa de Haru en accion -Mukuro-kun, informale a Chrome y tu Onee-chan informale a Hibari-san- dijo seria los mencionados asistieron -Yo habare con Miura, por ahora comamos que muero de hambre- dijo intentando aligerrar el hambiente.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Salio con una sonrisa de el instituto, se sentia tan feliz, nunca habia estado mas contento que ese dia, una cabellera castaña lamo su atencion, varios jovenes que se despedian de el veian a la hermosa castaña, algunos valientes se acercaron siendo rechazados al instante, el avanzo nervioso, la chica lo miro y con un gesto pidio que la siguiera, cuando porfin llegaron a su destino, el pudo apreciar su casa, al entrar pudo ver que era totalmente igual que lo recordaba.

-Tadaima!- grito la joven, una mjer castaña salio a su encuentro, casi llora al reconocer a su madre -Oka-san~- susurro la mujer lo vio y sonrio -Ara Ara, que alegria verte Tsu-kun- le saludo, despues de informar que estarian en la habitacion de la castaña subieron las escaleras.

las risas inundaron el lugar, una calidez inundo el pecho de los recien llegados -Minna, me alegra que todos vinieran- hablo suavemente Haru, al alzar su vista pudo ver a Hayato sosteiendo a un Bebe que no reconocia, a Chrome que extrañamente tenia un ojo rojo y no su parche, junto a un Mukuro que si lo tenia, una sonriente M.M, una animada Hana, a Lambo, una llorona I-pin, una callada Minami, una desmayada Bianchi y un feliz Fuuta.

-Ahora dinos Luce, que nos tenias que decir?- pregunto curiosa, las demas guardianas y guardian, esperaban la respuesta de la arcobaleno, esta solo sonrio dulcemente causando escalofrios -solo queria preguntarle a Tsuna-kun...quien eres realmente?- alzo su vista Azulada clavandola en sus orbes avellana -que le hisiste a Miura Tsunayoshi?- sintio un escalofrio recorerlo, esa bebe era peor que reborn eso era seguro..

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

que tal?

les gusto?

espero y si...las cosas se le comienzan a complicar a Tsuna, que quiso decir Luce con sus preguntas?

y sin mas las dejo con chibi-hime para ue conteste sus reviews...

Chibi-Hime: Hello Mina xD

**AgataxB: hehe si alfin se dara cuenta...pero todo a su tiempo xD.**

**Sayaneko-chan: hahaha' yo tmbn me rei por mi comentario, pero esque Enma tiene una esencia de Uke**

**y si si te has dado cuenta me encanta hacer sufrir a Tsuna xD...es que es un maldito al no ver a Haru-chan.**

**Rikka Yamato: gracias por tu reviews.**

**angelcorus: gracias n..n.**

**bye bye nos leemos despues xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**7 Reviews...**

**A alguna le gusta EXO?**

**Alguien que me diga que paso con Kris TT-TT**

**Chibi-Hime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-san**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Parallel Worlds**

**by: Hime-chan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2: Problemas**

"No importa que tan pequeño sea el problema, siempre afectará a los demás."

(Ichihara Yuuko)

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ahora dinos Luce, que nos tenias que decir?- pregunto curiosa, las demas guardianas y guardian, esperaban la respuesta de la arcobaleno, esta solo sonrio dulcemente causando escalofrios -solo queria preguntarle a Tsuna-kun...¿quien eres realmente?- alzo su vista Azulada clavandola en sus orbes avellana -¿que le hisiste a Miura Tsunayoshi?- sintio un escalofrio recorerlo, esa bebe era peor que reborn eso era seguro..

.

.

.

.

Todos esperaron que el Miura respondiera, ya que esperaban fuera una broma, pero este no se movía, Haru fue la primera en reaccionar soltando una carcajada que fue imitada por los demás.

El ambiente se aligeró un poco dejando que Tsuna se relajara, mas sin embargo Luce seguía seria lo cual alarmó a los demás, -¿De que estas hablando Luce?- pregunto seria la 10ma, la arcobaleno la observo sin decir nada volviendo su vista hacia Tsunayoshi, el cual volvió a pasar saliva.

-N-No entiendo Luce-san- contesto, los ojos de Chrome y Minami se tornaron agresivos, cosa que no fue notado por los demás, pero si por Luce, -Creo que si sabes Tsuna-kun- volvió a sonreír, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de todos los presentes, hasta la voz de Enma sobresalió -Mina que bueno que todos están aquí- dijo atrayendo la atención de todos, que no sabían en que momento había entrado a la habitación de la castaña.

-¿Enma-kun que no tenias actividades del club?- preguntó la castaña sorprendida por ver al Idol en su habitacion -si pero el entrenador suspendió el entrenamiento- contesto relajado -¿nos buscaba a por algo en especial Enma?- pregunto Luce olvidando el tema anterior lo cual ayudo a Tsunayoshi a respirar de nuevo.

-ah cierto, me regalaron estas entradas para el nuevo parque de diversiones y quise invitarlos- contesto mientras mostraba dichos boletos, los demás se levantaron del suelo y se acercaron al pelirrojo, pero 2 personas en especial miraron con detenimiento al Castaño sin dejar de ver lo nervioso que aun se mostraba.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a el lugar pudieron ver a las personas, niños corriendo, familias riendo y parejas tomadas de la mano, la vongola se sonrojo al pensar que tal vez podría tener un tiempo con el Sasagawa, pero al salir de su ensoñación se dio cuenta que sólo ella y el Miura se encontraban en la entrada, - Hahi!, ¿donde están todos?- pregunto al Castaño el cual se había también perdido en sus pensamientos, -¿eh?- se dio cuenta que los demás ya no estaban y solo Haru estaba a su lado -N-No lo se- contesto apenado, -creo que sera mejor buscarlos, creo que es mejor tomarnos las manos para evitar perdernos- dijo ella muy sonrrojada.

tsuna se sorprendió pero acepto, al unir sus manos una calidez inundo a ambos, lo cual ignoraron, después de caminar alrededor de una hora sin encontrar a los demás decidieron disfrutar de las atracciones mecánicas, pero al acercarse a uno de estos pudieron ver una montaña rusa con la cara de Luce en ella, a ambos se les escurrió una gotita estilo anime por dicho juego, ya en la fila pudieron ver a sus amigos y a una Luce con Cosplay de un anciano el cual los invitaba a subirse.

-Bienvenidos a la montaña Vongola- anuncio dejando a todos asombrados excepto a ambos castaños que sabían perfectamente quien era -creó que mejor evitamos a Luce por un tiempo- dijo la Vongola jalando la mano de Tsuna, que hasta el momento no había soltado, ella no lo noto pero Tsuna si, se sonrojo al saber que tendría una cita indirecta con la chica.

A lo lejos Luce veía como su Alumna había huido de su entrenamiento, a veces odiaba la hiper-intuicion de esta ya que no le podia hacer las mismas bromas que al principio, Hayato observo a la Arcobaleno, sabiendo que ya estaba preparando otro plan para molestar y avergonzar a su aprendiz, suspiro sabiendo que todos terminarían siendo arrastrados a lo que fuese que la azabache estuviese planeando.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían recorrido la mayoría de los juegos y al fin la castaña se había cansado y decidió que comerían para después continuar el recorrido, a lo lejos pudieron observar una cabellera color caramelo la cual pertenecía nada más que a Kyoko, Haru apresuro el paso para saludar a su Amiga -Kyoko-chan- saludo al estar ya frente a ella -Haru-chan- regreso el saludo , Tsuna se sorprendió al ver como Kyoko bestia el uniforme de los Shimon Y mas cuando en su cara había una que otra bandita.

-Hola- saludo nervioso sin saber como actuar frente a la Rubia -Konichiwa, Miura-san- le saludo y entonses supo que no podría tomarse tantas confianzas al nombrar a la Shimon, -¿Donde están los demás?- pregunto la castaña al no ver a los guardianes de su amiga -Adelheid dijo que iría a la tienda de Lencería y arrastro al pobre de Julie con el, Shitt-P, dijo algo de retar a Sasagawa-san, y Aoba la acompaño, y los demás se quedaron en la mansión- dijo mientas se sentaban a comer, -¿y tus guardianas Haru-chan?- pregunto la Shimon al no ver a la pelirrosa al rededor de su amiga -deben estar con Luce por algún lugar contesto tranquila -Kyoko-chan por que no vienes con nosotros- ofreció la vongola, la rubia algo apenada acepto, ya que aun no se acostumbraba a la personalidad energetica de el chico.

continuaron su recorrido al lado de la heredera Shimon la cual no paraba de reir junto a su amiga, Tsuna solo las observaba y se daba cuenta que la amistad de aquellas dos era igual que la de su mundo, y ahora que lo pensaba que habia ocurrido con su yo de ese mundo, se pregunto al tiempo que corria para alcanzar a las mafiosas, las cuales se habian alejado de el sin darse cuenta.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mundo de Tsunayoshi Sawada...**_

se levanto algo mareado sin ubicarse bien donde se encontraba, y ahora que lo recordaba debia su Haru-san, ya extranaba verla y poder alejarla de esa fastidiosa de Gokudera-san, con una aura rosa se dirigio a Nami-chuu a buscar a su futura esposa, solo tenia que tener cuidado que Mina-san no lo viera ya que lo morderia hasta la muerte, pero al llegar su sorpresa fue que Hayato-nii-san se le acercara, junto a T.K-san, busco con la mirada a Yamamoto-chan y a la cabeza de algodon, pero no las vio, eso se le hacia extrano, cuando estaba a punto de huir un pelinegro le impidio el paso.

-que crees que haces Hervivoro- le exigio este y su sorpresa fue que Kyoya-san estubiera frente a el, que no se suponia que el era el alegre y pascifista Prefecto de Midori, miro confundido al azabache, esperando que le dijiese que esa era una broma tipicas de el ojiazul, el azabache al ver que el rey de los hervivoros lo retaba lo golpeo en el estomago, pero su sorpresa fue que este habia esquivado el golpe, pareciera ser que el omnivoro queria pelea, y entre golpes patadas y tonfasos, el castano intentaba comprender que susedia.

alzo la vista para ver a su agresor pero al fondo logro ver a su adorada Haru, haciendolo perder la concentracion dejando que Hibari lo golpease haciendolo perder el conocimiento, lo ultimo que escucho fue la voz de su futura esposa llamandolo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Les gusto el cap?

lo siento chicas pero a el siguiente contestare sus reviews de el capitulo pasado y este

disculpenme pero esque estoy ocupada y le sprometo que intentare actualizar mis historias...

nos leemos despues n..n


End file.
